It's Over!
by DragonDancer5150
Summary: Yugi and Yami have been drawn into yet another fight, but this time the rules are far different and their chances of winning, of surviving, are grim at best… COMPLETE


This fic is actually a songfic but, as FFnet won't allow one to post songfics, I've removed the lyrics between the lines of narrative. It still makes sense, but it loses a LOT in my opinion. Still . . . ((shrugs)) The fic can be read in its original form on my LiveJournal, here – http: / / dragondancer515. livejournal. com/ 15255. html (and remove all spaces, of course…). The song is "It's Over!" by Fatty Koo, from the soundtrack Yu-Gi-Oh!: Pyramid of Light.

Disclaimer –"Yu-Gi-Oh!" and all related characters, events, and concepts belong to Takahashi Kazuki and any other related owners/distributors/producers, as does the song to its respective owner(s). I get no monetary benefit from this. My benefit is the enjoyment of dealing with beloved characters.

"It's Over!"  
by DragonDancer5150

How they had managed to find themselves in this mess was beyond him. He could not even recall how they got there – nor comprehend how he could be physically present by his partner's side.

Each managed to have his own deck, twin copies of the same – the deck that had yet to be truly defeated. He – they? – had conceded twice, and lost once to an infernal timer, but never to the strength of another's deck, another's power. This time, however, might the time it was different.

_SHAPOW!_

Yugi was sent skidding by the blow. "Aibou!" The name was torn from Yami's throat in a hoarse, shaken scream. Yugi waved that he was all right, though both knew that he was not. This was a Shadow Game, but unlike any either of them had ever faced before. Thunder crashed ominously as a bolt of lightning split the sky under oppressive, black clouds.

"Which one of you is supposed to be the 'King of Games' again?" a voice taunted. Which one had spoken? _Hn, which one of the countless? It doesn't matter_. Yami managed to block the creature's claws with his Duel Disk without having the device itself smashed apart, nearly twisting an ankle across the rain-slick grass as he braced. He and Yugi could only have as many monsters on the field as they had Monster spaces on their Disks, but that seemed to be where the similarity with any Duel Monsters rules ended.

Yugi pulled himself to his feet, just thankful that he had not gone those extra few inches. That would have been . . . a very long fall. He looked up at the battle raging overhead. Curse of Dragon might have been able to catch him . . . _if_ the beast could pull himself away from the knot of enemies that had him surrounded.

_It's Over - It's Over!_

Yami shook the thought from his mind, even as he shook his soaked bangs from his eyes. _No!_ he snarled mentally. _This fight's not over yet!_ They would not lose. He and Yugi had never lost a game, not outright. And they would not lose this time. They simply . . . _could_ not.

Yet another group had come after the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle, which currently spun in midair high above, glittering coldly in the dim, rain-streaked light. No Duel Monsters creature, spell, or trap was able to touch it. Either Yugi or Yami themselves had to make it up there to retrieve it – _if_ they could get past the onslaught of beasts and powers at the beck and call of the enemy. They could use their Duel Disks as a means of summoning into reality the cards at their disposal, but the cult they faced used powers neither of them had ever seen.

Both were breathing hard as the loss of Life Points registering on the Duel Disks took a lethal toll on the twin summoners themselves. Yugi danced back as another gout of black energies blasted through the ranks of his monsters. He had managed to set Big Shield Gardna, but he lost his Curse of Dragon as well as Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress. His insides twisted in agony as his Life Point counter dropped another chunk of numbers.

"Wh-whoa!" Yami ducked just in time to miss taking a sword strike to the back of the head, then locked a glare of amethyst fury on the leader. The man had introduced himself by some Chinese name Yami could barely pronounce, but he seemed to go by Fatty Koo among his fellows. He and his were not "duelists" in the manner to which Yami was accustomed. They wielded magic that had interacted with shocking volatility to the energies of the Shadow Game he had invoked in response to their first attack.

"I've got you!"

Yugi couldn't argue that, even as he skittered back from the globulous _thing_ boiling up from the crevice in front of him, trapping him into its summoner and his personal entourage. He had no more open spots for monsters and the ones he had on the field had their hands too full to help him directly. He had managed to replace his dragons with Feral Imp and Berfomet, joining his shieldman who was doing what he could to keep at bay a horde bent on dismembering the already hopelessly embattled Dark Magician and Summoned Skull.

Yami found himself on his knees as a second barrage of miniature flame-missiles pounded him and the monsters immediately around him. Mystical Elf and Giant Soldier of Stone managed to survive, but it took out Koumori Dragon. He growled, knowing that he could not take another hit like that.

"It's over!"

"Not yet, it's not!" Yugi elbowed the human reaching for him, sending him stumbling back, doubled over an offended groin, then flipped his trap card as the demon grabbed him. If the players could physically attack one another directly in addition to each other's monsters, then they could play spells and traps directly on themselves and each other, too. The demon's claws began to close on Yugi's throat when a prismatic wall erupted, washing irised waves of devastating energy over his foes. He looked on, his expression grim, as the spell automatically destroyed all of the villain's monsters. He was always thankful when he drew Mirror Force. Somehow, though, it had been the only non-monster card he had drawn so far. The Heart of the Cards seemed to have abandoned him and Yami both.

Yami saw with relief that Yugi had escaped capture once again, but the battle was a losing one. They had barely scratched the combined forces of the cult they faced, while the two of them were literally on their last legs. Yami had not even managed yet to regain his feet, crawling to the side after rolling out of the way as Silver Fang and a horrific cross between a bear and a crocodile tumbled tail-over-fangs past him down the narrow walkway and over the edge, dropping into oblivion. He closed his eyes in grief at the terrified howl of his beloved monster. In this game, the beasts that were defeated . . . were destroyed for good!

Yes! Catapult Turtle! That might just do the trick. Yugi had drawn and played monsters that could fly, but they appeared already up in the air above him and were besieged before they could get down to him. He slapped the card into place on his Duel Disk and leaped to the monster's back even as he finished materializing. Before he could change his mind – it was going to be a long way to fall – Yugi ordered the launch.

"Aibou, _no! YUGI!_" Yami watched in abject horror as Yugi caught the Millennium Puzzle, only to find that there was no one to catch _him_. He and the Puzzle plummeted into the blackness below the labyrinthine walkways. One brief, parting thought reached Yami as their eyes met before Yugi disappeared, his look one of both grief and acceptance – _No one can claim or control the Puzzle now. No one can control _you.

It's Over - It's Over!

8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8 8

"_N-no!_ _YUGI!_"

Yami regained higher consciousness, pulling himself back into a cohesive form within his soul room. Having no body, he did not require the physical benefits of sleep, but his psyche still had its own needs to fulfill, and so he still slept, still dreamed – and thus still found himself susceptible to nightmares.

Though he was only a spirit, he found his ethereal self shaking in reaction, hot, spectral tears flowing freely down his cheeks. For a long moment, he just buried his face in his hands, pulling his spiraling emotions back under control. He forced himself to uncurl from the almost-fetal position in which he found himself and pushed unsteadily to his feet, crossing the Escher-ian room to his door. He knew it in his heart, but still he was driven to check.

Entering the phantasmal hallway between his soul room and Yugi's, he placed a tentative hand on the closed door opposite his. He could sense his _aibou_ sleeping peacefully on the other side. Breathing a sigh of relief, he returned reluctantly to his own cold, boundless chamber. He sensed that dawn was still hours away, but there would be no more sleeping tonight. There never was after dreams like that. Still, so long as they stayed just dreams . . . . He could not help fearing that, one day, one of them would come to pass.

Was it his imagination, or did he just catch the distant rumble of thunder barely discernable from the furthest, unknown corners of his vast, unknowable soul room?

* * *

Author's Notes: Please be sure to check my bio page for any updates, etc. Thanks!


End file.
